Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device of folding a seat for a vehicle capable of simultaneously folding a seat cushion, a seat back, and a headrest by simultaneously unlocking the seat cushion, the seat back, and the headrest at the time of folding a seat.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, since a van or a recreational vehicle has an insufficient trunk space in which things may be separately received, a rear seat back is folded when bulky loads are received inside a vehicle to make a load space of a rear of the vehicle be largely secured.
By doing so, to selectively expand the load space, a rearmost seat is provided with a folding type seat which may be folded. Further, the folding type seat is applied to the rearmost seat and a front seat of a vehicle, and thus rear passengers put legs thereon to take a rest.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the folding type seat is configured to secure the rear load space by flipping the seat cushion, folding the headrest, and folding the seat back. Here, locking members for fixing positions of the seat cushion, the seat back, and the headrest are each provided and operation levers for operating the locking members also need to be provided in plural, corresponding to the number of locking members.
As the result, a cumbersome procedure to operate the corresponding operation lever for flipping the seat cushion and each operation lever for a folding operation of the headrest and the seat back is essential.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for increasing user convenience by releasing all the locking members by operating the lever just once at the time of securing the load space of the rear of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.